Jusqu'en enfer
by Noelia665
Summary: Une enquête dans un orphelinat , un tueur sadique torturant ses victimes durant 72h avant de les abandonner comme dans objets sans valeur ... Fiction longue : chapitre par semaine. Rewiew bienvenu y compris avec des idées que j'intégrerais . C'est ma première soyez indulgents svp ! tout public SMAC bien sur !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Ceci est une fanfic, je ne possèdent ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni la série, ni rien et je gagne rien avec cette fiction.

Genre : Romance / hurt and confort

Perso : Mac T et Stella B ainsi que le reste de l'équipe

**Chapitre 1 **

**L'enfer des victimes…**

Nous sommes début septembre 2011, New york baigne dans une lumière dorée malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce en cet fin d'été particulièrement clément et chaud.

_5h42 : portable de Mac T : Dring ! Dring !_

Mac (voix ensommeillé) : Allo ?

Flack : Désolé de vous réveiller Mac, surtout pour une fois que vous dormiez, mais on a besoin de vous ici, on a un corps sur les bras, je vous préviens c'est moche !

Mac : J'arrive, vous avez prévenu qui ?

Flack : vous êtes le 1er

Mac : Ok, je préviens Stella et j'arrive !

Flack : mais …

Mac : je sais j'ai pas l'adresse, envoyez un texto !

_Fin de conversation_

_5min plus tard au téléphone_

Mac : Stella, on a un corps

Stella : hein quoi ? Mac , un corps … ok j'arrive

Mac : je passe vous chercher, la scène de crime est à 2min de chez vous : l'orphelinat St Vincent.

Stella (bien reveillée ce coup ci) : Quoi ? a l'orphelinat ? oh non …

Mac : Je sais, a priori la victime est l'une des enseignantes

Stella : vous avez l'identité ?

Mac : non, mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions …

Stella : C'est ….. pour rien .. J'arrive

_Fin de conversation_

La dernière réponse de Stella ne satisfaisait pas Mac et il sentait bien que quelques chose clochait avec sa collègue et meilleure amie … cette enquête risquait d'être compliquée. Aussi, il décida de vérifier juste une info … Stella avait été élevée dans un orphelinat de la région suite à la disparition soudaine de ses parents mais impossible de savoir lequel … Mac avait son idée … L'orphelinat St Vincent à 2 min de chez elle… Mac espérait que Stella ne connaissait pas la victime… la sentir mal ou triste provoquait invariablement chez lui le désir de la protéger et la prendre dans ses bras ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre surtout sur le lieu de travail …

Sur ces pensées, il prit le chemin de l'appartement de son amie.

**TBC ...**

**Suite mercredi ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**L'orphelinat St Vincent**

_Toc , toc_

Stella ouvre la porte :

Mac : bonjour Stella, vous êtes prête ?

Stella : oui , on y va ?

Mac : Stella … je dois vous poser une question ..

Stella : je vous écoute

Mac : euh …

Stella : bah quoi ? je suis votre amie, je vous écoute

Mac : Stella, pardonnez moi de cette question mais je suis inquiet , dans quel orphelinat avez-vous grandie ?

Stella (décontenancée par la question) : Mac , je … euh … euh ok j'ai grandie à St Vincent. Avoua t elle en baissant son beau regard vert pour ne pas croiser les yeux inquiets de son patron et ami

Mac : ca ira ?

Stella : vous voulez la vérité ?

Mac : oui

Stella : je ne sais pas , j'y ai jamais remis les pieds , ce fut les pires années de ma vie Mac, j'ai tellement eu mal la bas …

Mac : si vous voulez j'appelle Danny..

Stella (le coupant) : non ca ira, avec vous à mes cotés ca ira, lâche t'elle dans un souffle si bas que Mac eu du mal à l'entendre

Mac : d'accord, se sentant pas très bien, inquiet pour elle .

Stella ( toujours regard baissé pour que Mac ne voit pas les larmes affluaient en raison des souvenirs douloureux) : on y va

Mac : Stella voua avez une drôle de voix , en lui levant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde

Mac (voyant ses yeux remplis de larmes) : He … Stella que se passe t il ? je suis là, je suis votre ami, parlez moi Stella …

Stella (ayant de plus en plus de mal a contenir ses larmes) : Mac, justement ..

Mac (n' y comprenant plus rien) : et ..

Stella (le coupant) : Mac , vous savez , quand vous grandissait dans un orphelinat, vous êtes seule , personne ne se préoccupe de vous, ni les educateurs, les familles d'accueil, personne ne voit que vous allez mal, ou pas .. je me suis construite seule, personne n'a jamais eu de sollicitude ou de compassion pour moi, je suis Stella la forte personnalité, femme forte et solide mais … vous êtes le premier, le seul ou vous préoccuper de mon bien être et … et ca me fait bizarre … je crois … je crois que ca me touche …lâche t'elle

Mac : Stella, mon amie, ma meilleure amie, je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi solide que vous voulez le montrer… sachez qu' avec moi, soyez simplement vous .. dit il en prenant sa collègue par les épaules pour la placer à coté de lui et lui donner un baiser sur la joue… On y va ?

Après 5 min de voiture, ils arrivent sur la scène de crime et effectivement comem prévenu par Flack , c'est pas beau à voir ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**De la douleur …**

**La victime était étendu sur le sol, nue, baignant dans une mare de sang provenant très probablement de la plaie béante sur son abdomen. La position, volontairement exposée, humiliante et son absence de vêtements laisse penser à un crime de nature sexuelle exécutée avec rage mais suffisamment de sang froid pour ne laisser que peu de traces. Les experts commencent leur examen par des photos de plan général puis se rapprochent petit à petit du corps. Comme à leur habitude Stella photographie pendant que Mac s'occupe des témoignages et du médecin légiste. Toute l'opération se déroule dans le silence jusqu' à ce que Stella laisse échapper un petit cri d'effoi.**

**Mac : Stella que se passe t il ? je vous ai entendue crier !**

**Stella : …. Prenant la fuite vers les toilettes**

**Mac : Flack ! Continuez les interrogatoires et qu'un technicien poursuive les prélevements !**

**Mac se lança à la suite de Stella, la perdit de vue, puis la retrouva dans les toilettes de l'orphelinat.**

**Mac : Stell ' que ce passe t'il ? c'est moche mais on a connu pire … pourquoi êtes vous partie ainsi ?**

**Stella : Mac, s'il vous plait, partez et laissez moi …**

**Mac : Il n' en ai pas question, je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien et je vais pas vous laisser seule.. Je suis la pour vous, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut ..**

**Stella : Mac… (dans un sanglot) Mac ..**

**Mac : oui .. je suis là ( s'asseyant à coté de son amie)**

**Stella : par où commencer … ( elle s'approche de Mac)**

**Mac : prenez votre temps pour souffler, je donne les instructions aux collègues et je reviens .. ne bougez pas ..**

**De retour, auprès de ses collègues.**

**Mac : Flack, vous prenez la direction de cette enquête pour le volet policier, Sheldon et Danny, vous rentrez au labo et vous me faites toutes les analyses et recherches, Sid, je vous laisse faire votre boulot et je veux le rapport d'autopsie le plus vite possible.**

**Sid : pour hier, comme d'habitude ! dit il en souriant**

**Flack, Sheldon et Danny : ok patron**

**Danny : et vous et Stella ?**

**Mac : on reste ici pour … faire les constatations**

**Danny : comment va-t-elle ?**

**Mac : qui ?**

**Danny : je ne suis pas aveugle ..**

**Mac : pour être franc, je n'en sais pas plus que vous … Rentrez et laissez moi gérer ça. **

**Danny : Ok**

**Une fois les CSI repartit, Mac reprit le chemin des toilettes et y retrouva sa collègue complètement recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Mac ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**… ****de connaître la victime.**

**Stella était adossée au mur , les genoux remontée vers la poitrine, la tête enfouie dans les genoux et Mac entendait sa respiration hachée par les sanglots … voir SA Stella dans cet état lui fendait le cœur, lui qui l'aimait tant, lui qui était son ami ne savait comment aborder le sujet … alors il s'assit sur le sol à coté d'elle …**

**Mac : Stell', tout le monde est parti, il reste plus que nous deux …**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase que Stella se jeta dans ses bras et pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes**

**Mac : hey.. ma stella qu'est ce qu'il y a ..**

**Stella : Mac, je la connaissais..**

**Mac : vous connaissez la victime ..**

**Stella : oui… ses larmes redoublant d'intensité..**

**Mac : Stell' vous voulez bien me raconter ..**

**Stella : pas ici … trop de souvenirs**

**Mac : ok je vous emmène à la maison **

**Mac prit Stella dans ses bras et ils se remirent debout. Ils prirent la direction de la voiture, Mac avait laisser volontairement son bras autour des épaules de Stella pour lui montrer sa présence et son soutien. Il l'installa sur le siège passager. Ils firent le trajet jusqu' à chez Mac dans le silence seulement ponctué par les reniflement et sanglots de Stella qui ne parvenaient pas à se calmer. Pourtant Stella est une femme forte mais chacun à des limites et les siennes avaient étaient atteintes et dépassées par la découverte macabre de ce matin. Mais qui était donc la victime pour mettre Stella dans une tel état … 20 min plus tard , il arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Mac quand son téléphone sonna : **

**Mac : oui Sheldon **

**Sheldon : Mac vous faites quoi ? on a les premiers résultats et c'est pire que ce qu'on pensait .**

**Mac : je vous coupe, je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui, envoyez tout par mail ..**

**Sheldon : Quoi ?! vous ne venez pas alors que la victime a été torturée à mort ..**

**Mac : STOP ! j'ai un empêchement je serais là demain à la 1ere heure.**

**Sheldon : Et Stella ? elle arrive quand ?**

**Mac : Elle viendra pas non plus aujourd'hui , elle est … euh malade **

**Sheldon : ( ne croyant pas un mot de la « maladie de Stella ») : ok patron , je vous fait suivre les résultats par mail.**

**Une fois raccroché, Mac et Stella montèrent dans l'ascenseur. **

**Stella : Le tépéhone c'était pour l'affaire ?**

**Mac : oui**

**Stella : et alors les résultats .**

**Mac : je suis pas sur que vous soyez en état de ..**

**Stella ( le coupant) : mais si , je vais bien ne vous en faites pas…**

**Mac ( la coupant à son tour) : Stell' , soyez simplement vous. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas ..**

**Stella : mais si ils ont les résultats , faut que vous y alliez, je ne suis pas « malade » donc je peux venir aussi.**

**Mac : pas question, pas tant que vous m'aurez pas expliquer qui elle est, et ce qu'elle représente pour vous. Et de toute façon j'ai déjà prévenu de notre absence.**

**L'ascenseur arriva à destination, Mac et Stella entrèrent dans l'appartement du scientifique. Mac ne remarqua pas l'enveloppe glissée sous sa porte tant il était absorbé par ses pensées et son inquiétude pour sa collègue et amie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**une longue suite mais je ne pouvais pas couper le récit en 2 ...**

**Chapitre 5**

**Quand le passé ressurgit…**

**Mac : Stella, je vous fais un café ?**

**Stella : oui, merci …**

**Stella observait cet appartement qu'elle connaissait peu. Depuis la mort de sa femme Claire quelques 10 ans auparavant, Mac ne recevait que rarement quelqu'un ici et c'était le plus souvent son amie Stella qui venait notamment pour le 11 Septembre, jour noir du décès de Claire dans le World Trade Center aussi elle refusait de laisser son ami seul ce jour là. **

**Mac : votre café , noir sans sucre comme d'habitude, dit il en lui souriant**

**Stella : Mac … merci **

**Mac : De rien**

**Stella : Mac … je sais pas par où commencer et si je vais arriver à venir à bout de mon histoire**

**Mac : je vous écoute et si ca va pas … je suis là pour vous ..**

**Mac se demandait ce que son amie allait lui raconter et espérait pouvoir la soutenir et gérer ses propres émotions…**

**Stella : J'y vais … La victime est Sophia Fougerit , professeur de grec à St vincent. Je l'ai connu quand j'avais 12 ans et je l'ai eu tout du long de ma scolarité. C'est la seule personne dont j'etais proche durant toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui j'avais de temps en temps de ses nouvelles. Les dernières remontaient à i mois et elle allait bien. **

**Mac : je suis désolée stell' …**

**Stella ( en pleurant) : je l'aimais tellement … si aujourd'hui je suis vivante, je lui dois ..**

**Mac : comment ..**

**Stella : Mac, s'il vous plait …**

**Mac : je ne vous coupe plus ..**

**Stella : Merci . donc , j'ai 10 ans je demarre le collège à St Vincent.**Au début, ravie que mes camarades s'intéressent un minimum à moi et me parlent j'accède à leurs demandes sans me rendre compte que je mets le doigt dans un engrenage qui ne transforme vite en racket organisé par des 3e. Dès le 2e trimestre, je suis rackettée journalière ment par une dizaine de 3e. Je me tais car j'ai honte de ne pas de rebeller et puis je me dis l'an prochain ça sera fini ils partent au lycée qui ne se fait pas à St Vincent mais directement en ville. L'année se passe ainsi sans grande difficulté. L'intendante et les profs croient simplement que je suis tête en l'air et perd mes affaires.. j'ai choisi de faire grec pour les raisons que vous connaissez. Habituellement les classes sont constituées en fonction des options donc je pensais naïvement me retrouver avec les autres hellénistes dans la même classe (donc une classe d'intellos moins pénible...). J'aborde donc cette 5e sereinement pensant que les 3e de l'an dernier étaient au lycée et donc que tout redeviendrait normal… J'étais bien naïve… La rumeur de ma « gentillesse » s'est propagée à tout l'établissement si bien que dès les 1ers jours je suis assaillie de « demandes » à réaliser sous peine de passage à 1er trimestre passe entre racket et peur et je m'attache inconsciemment à cette prof de grec si gentille, si calme... Donc je passe de plus en plus de temps avec cette professeure qui ne me traite pas comme une moins que rien ce qui est plus que rare dans un orphelinat.

Stella marquant une pause dans son récit , les yeux dans le vague, elle est perdue dans ces pensées. Mac se rapproche d'elle dans le canapé et immédiatement Stella se blottit contre lui comme pour se protéger de la suite de son récit. Mac a déjà envie de frapper ces camarades qui ont tant fait souffrir sa Stella et pourtant ce n'est que la partie émergé de l'iceberg.

Stella : (voyant l'état d'énervement de son ami) Calmez vous Mac, vous ne pouvait rien y faire ..

Mac : Mais si j'avais été là …

Stella : vous ne pouviez pas …

Mac : Je sais , mais la simple idée de ce que vous avez dû traverser me rend dingue

Stella : je vois ça , ce n'est rien . maintenant je vais bien

Mac : C'est faux, vous portez ce secret seule depuis trop longtemps …

Stella : je vous raconte la suite ?

Mac : bien sur

Stella : Maintenant je me renferme dans mon silence et ne parlerai de cette histoire qu'à une seule personne bien plus tard. Cependant, mes refus et ma dénonciation entraînent des conséquences : passage régulier à tabac (je suis devenue experte pour cacher les bleus), intensification des rumeurs, vol d'affaires, surnom débile et autres « gamineries ».  
J'entre en 4e en sachant ce qui m'attend. Je ne suis pas déçue on me remet la même classe avec des profs différents. Heureusement je conserve Sophia en grec. Les 2 nouveautés sont : 1ère la puberté est passée par là et j'ai maintenant un corps de femme (ça va pas arranger mes affaires). cette femme va me « redonner la vie » aussi fort que ca puisse paraître si je suis en vie aujourd'hui je lui dois... Mes nouvelles formes de femme vont ajouter la dimension de harcèlement sexuel à mon calvaire... donc ma situation empire... et ça sera comme ca jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Je rentre pas les détails vous les aurez en 3e .Dès le début de l'année, mes « camarades » démarrent fort. Dans les 15 1ers jours j'ai une fracture de la cheville « pas faite exprès » en sport. 1 mois plus tard c'est au tour de ma clavicule d'avoir un « accident » Sophia tente de m'aider, elle est comme moi (une ancienne harcelée, ancienne danseuse) d'une gentillesse folle, j'ai de bonnes relations avec elle mais ce jour là je lui dirai rien car j'ai honte... 2 mois plus tard, le 18 janvier, je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour là, le pire jour de ma vie... je vais en sport, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis pas la 1ère partie … je vais vous raconter le pire épisode de ma vie, j'aurais voulu mourir.

Stella pleure de plus en plus en arrivant à cet épisode qui semble traumatisant. Mac la prend dans ses bras et la maintient tout contre lui en tentant de cacher lui-même que les larmes lui montent aux yeux à la simple idée de sa Stella massacrée par des enfants de son âge.

Stella : (elle souffle et se lance) : Mes « camarades » m'attrapent et veulent me doucher « pour me laver », ils me déshabillent violemment, je suis nue dans la douche sous le rire et les moqueries de mes tortionnaires. Après ce calvaire , je suis rouée de coups, puis ils me laissent là. Je me rhabille et file en cours de grec/ Sophia remarque de suite que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Elle renvoie les élèves, me dit de rester et lui raconter ce qu'il se passe. Elle s'assoit à coté de moi, me passe une couverture autour des épaules, verrouille les portes et éteint la lumière .Là dans le noir total, je déballe tout : le racket, les coups, les rumeurs et l'épisode précédent.

Mes cicatrices sont toujours visibles et mes blessures mentales ne se refermeront sans doute jamais. J'ai fait 2 tentatives de suicide ratées de peu grâce à la vigilance de Sophia.

**Stella termine son récit en crise de nerf malgré les bras rassurants de Mac toujours autour d'elle. Mac quand à lui tente t'en bien que mal de ne pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions pour soutenir Stella.**

**Stella : Mac … Mac est ce que vous me voyez toujours de la même façon ?**

**Lâchant sa collègue, et la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde bien et comprenne bien ce qu'il allait dire.**

**Mac : Ma Stella, je vous vois différemment : je me demande comment vous avez pu porter cela seule.. Je suis là pour vous et je le serais toujours..**

**Stella : Merci.. Merci pour tout Mac **

**Mac : Non c'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir fait confiance.**

**Stella : je vais rentrer à présent **

**Mac : Non Stell' s' il vous plait restez ce soir, je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule **

**Mac ne put finir sa phrase car son téléphone émettait des bips indiquant l'arrivée des e – mails de résultats envoyés par son équipes .**

**Stella : c'est les résultats ?**

**Mac : oui et non vous ne les verrez pas bruts comme ca .**

**Stella : c'est si moche que ca ?**

**Mac : oui, pire que ce que je pensais …**

**Ils se levèrent du canapé et là Mac remarqua enfin l'enveloppe blanche sur le sol …. Seul son nom était noté dessus…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Un tueur sans âme …**

**Mac prit des gants et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe au dessus de la table pour ne perdre aucun indices. Stella quant à elle se tenait derrière son patron, penchée par-dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. L'enveloppe contenait 2 élements : une photographies et une carte ..**

**Sur la carte était inscrit : « VOUS AVEZ 2 SEMAINES AVANT LA PROCHAINE » et la photographie réprésentait la victime déjà retrouvée. Elle était enchainée, nue et portait visiblement des marques de lutte.**

**Mac entendit sa collègue étouffait un cri à la vue de la photo puis plus rien. Il se retourna et vit Stella avec ce qu'il appelle son masque de professionnelle.**

**Stella : Mac, faut qu'on regarde les résultats que vous avez reçu par mail**

**Mac : Stell ' …**

**Stella : ca va , je vais … bien **

**Mac : Stell' je vous ai entendu..**

**Stella : c'était juste la surprise … Aujourd'hui je dois retrouver le salopard qui a fait ça , c'est la seule chose que je puisse encore faire pour elle …**

**Mac : je sais … Après demain, vous avez votre matinée de libre , et je viens avec vous ..**

**Stella : Mais … comment avez-vous su que je souhaitais aller à son enterrement…**

**Mac : Stell ' c'est normal , d'après ce que j'ai compris vous étiez très proches, même peut etre plus que ce je pense **

**Sur ces mots, Mac ouvrit les mails et apprit que la victime avait été séquestrée pendant 72h durant lesquels elle avait été violée, battue , tuée puis réanimée de nombreuses fois comme en témoignent les traces visibles de réanimation et ce jusqu' à ce qu'elle décède. Mac absobait qu'il était par les résultats et ce qu'il induisent n'avait pas entendu Stella se rendre à la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau de la douche coulait. **

**1 heure plus tard , l'eau coulait toujours et toujours pas de traces de sa collègue. Mac se décida à approcher de la salle de bain.**

**Mac : Stella, tout va bien ?**

**Pas de réponse,**

**Mac : Stell' , je suis inquiet..**

**Stella : … **

**Mac entendit quelques reniflements et se décida à entrer. La il vit que son amie malgré sa façade professionnelle restait très fragile… Stella était enroulée dans une serviette, elle avait laissée l'eau coulait pour couvrir le bruit de ses pleurs. Elle n'entendit même pas Mac entrer.**

**Mac : Stella, ma Stella, parles moi , s'il te plait parles moi …**

**Stella ne releva même pas ni sa tenue, ni l'emploi par son patron de ce « tu » si tendre, si familier**

**Stella : Mac, je crois que j'ai perdu la personne qui ressemblait le plus à une mère dans ma vie.. comment je vais me remettre de ça ?**

**Mac : je suis là, on se relevera ensemble, je t'aiderais. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu voudras et à chaque fois que ca ira pas bien, penses à moi , viens me voir, parles moi, pleures dans mes bras .. jamais je te jugerais, jamais .. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Un jour pas comme les autres …**

**La nuit se passa sans encombre particulière et le lendemain matin Mac et Stella partirent ensemble pour le labo. Nous sommes le 11 Septembre 2011 et New York vit au rythme des commémorations des attentats ayant eu lieu 10 ans auparavant. **

**Arrivants au labo, Stella ne peut que remarquer les regards en coin de ses collègues qui se demandent ce qu'elle a bien pu avoir hier. De même, Mac qui n'est jamais absent, a pris une journée de congé hier ce qui donne lieu à des suppositions. **

**Lindsay : Stella ! Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?**

**Stella : Je vais bien, merci**

**Lindsay : parfait ,c'est chouette que tu te sois remise si vite, Mac nous as dit que tu étais malade/**

**Stella : oui … j'ai été … malade hier toute la journée.**

**Mac : Stella ! vous pouvez venir s' il vous plait ?**

**Stella : Je dois y aller .**

**Elle partit et ne vit pas le sourire entendu de sa jeune collègue qui n'avait pas cru un mot de la version maladie. **

**Elle entra dans le bureau de son supérieur.**

**Mac : Fermez la porte s'il vous plait, et les stores aussi .**

**Stella s'executa.**

**Mac : assis toi**

**Stella s'etonna de ce passage du vouvouiement au « tu » aussi soudain.**

**Mac :Stella, comme tu as pu le constater j'ai dit que tu étais malade car je ne veux pas t'exposer et exposer ton histoire tant que l'enquête ne l'exige pas . On garde ça pour nous.**

**Stella tressaillit à ce « nous » qui faisait naître entre eux une complicité, une intimité au final plutôt plaisante.**

**Stella : d'accord Mac, mais …**

**Mac : allez y Stella, je vous écoute.**

**Stella : Mac , je vais continuer à vous vouvouyer en présence de collègues et ..**

**Mac : Stella , ca me va, « vous » devant tout le monde pour qu'on se s'aperçoive pas de notre amitié et « tu » en privé, ca te va ? **

**Stella : oui, je peux retourner à mes recherches ? **

**Mac : bien sur , et n'oublies pas .. je suis là…**

**Stella sortit du bureau de son supérieur et se dirigea vers son labo où elle devait analyser les blessures de la victime. Cette tâche lui prit plusieurs heures durant lesquelles, elle fût très profesionnelle. Seule Lindsay, se demandait ce qu'il se passait au vu du comportement pour le moins étrange de Mac et Stella. **

**Lindsay : Stella, Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Stella : Je finis d'analyser..**

**Lindsay : je te parle pas de ça..**

**Stella : de quoi alors ?**

**Lindsay : toi et mac ratait un jour de travail alors qu'on a une victime torturée, dès ton arrivée, il t'appelle et vous vous enfermé dans son bureau tous stores clos et ce matin vous arrivez ensemble au boulot … je suis pas aveugle .**

**Stella : et alors ..**

**Lindsay : vous etes ensemble ?**

**Stella : non, nous sommes … amis.**

**Lindsay : vrai ?**

**Stella : oui, nous sommes amis et … Lindsay, où est Mac ? **

**Lindsay : tu vois, tu le cherche encore ..**

**Stella : Sans rire, sais tu où il est …**

**Lindsay : non, je l'ai vu partir rapidement il y a 30 minutes …**

**Stella partit de suite sans écouter la fin de la phrase de sa collègue**

**Lindsay : et voila , ca recommence..**

**Stella prit l'ascenseur, puis la voiture et se rendit là où elle pensait retrouver son patron et ami. Au mémorial du World Trade Center.**


End file.
